


When I Wake Up

by ao3afterdark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Bestiality, Other, honestly at this point y'all ought to know that there is no reasonable explanation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3afterdark/pseuds/ao3afterdark
Summary: Bethany Hawke has a habit of taking time to herself in the mornings, only its not as private as she'd thought it was...





	

It had started innocently enough, or so she'd thought. After all, it hadn't been as though she'd made a habit of locking her older sibling's mabari in with her when she had her "private time," but neither did she make any particular effort towards kicking him out. It would attract unneeded attention, for one, and for another, it wasn't like Cricket paid her the slightest bit of attention, save for the occasional crack of an eyelid or flick of an ear when she got to be too loud or her spread legs pushed against him as she ground her palm against her clit with every push of her fingers inside her. This time, the first time, she supposed in hindsight that she really ought to have noticed that he hadn't gone right to sleep between her legs the way he usually did (but even the thought of such things made her recoil even in the silence of her own head-- to acknowledge that she had been complicit in it was, it was horrifying, wasn't it?), but she had been a tad distracted at the time. Without the heavy weight of her customary chainmail weighing her down, her gasps seemed about to turn her inside out with their force, or maybe that was the almost intoxicating flood of sensations. Or the thoughts circling her mind. She lay sprawled across the bed she shared with Carver, trousers and chainmail hastily discarded the moment she'd locked the door behind her, hands thrust against the joining of her legs. She dragged in a shaking breath as she worked her hands, slowly, in no particular hurry to get anywhere or do anything other than touch.

On this occasion, things soon changed course far faster and far more irrevocably than she'd have expected when Cricket lifted one massive paw and pressed her hip down into the sheets to hold her still and in place, something that was hardly needed as she went rigid with shock as he dragged his tongue up the length of her folds until it hit her hands, wringing out a helpless, shivery little moan that had her pushing forward into the touch before she could think better of it, but Cricket was already pulling away. Getting up with that heavy sigh peculiar to dogs and hard workers, walked a circle between her legs, and flopped down facing the other way.

Bethany's ragged breathing only sped up instead of slowed down as she stared at her sibling's dog, just this side of a sob. She pressed a white knuckled hand against her mouth and screwed her eyes shut. It was fine. This was fine. It had happened, yes (and oh, but she quailed at the thought, she knew it was wrong, knew it in the cold fist clenching tight behind her ribs), but no one had to know, right? She would never tell, Cricket certainly wouldn't, and everything would just. Go on as usual.

She eased slowly, gingerly, out of bed to retrieve her clothes, the evening's diversion forgotten, but Cricket gave not the slightest indication that he cared one whit about what she was doing. She gave a low sigh of relief, nearly sagging back onto the bed. It must have been a fluke. Yes. She ought to have- it was natural for dogs, even mabari, to investigate strange smells, as that certainly had been, but that didn't mean he would have been- interested- the way a human would have. Stupid. She was so stupid. Bethany sagged against the side of the bed and slid down onto her bare thighs, hiccuping with laughter. Her siblings and mother would be home soon, and here she was, giggling like a loon after having been-

She only became aware she'd stopped laughing at the sharp pinpricks of pain from her nails digging into her cheeks. _Focus_ , she told herself. _Get up, and for Andraste's sake, don't look like you were wasting time or being-_

_No._

She wouldn't think on it anymore.

And, to a certain extent, she was successful. Was jittery around Cricket for the period of almost a week, long enough her sibling noticed and cracked a joke, at which point she of course had no choice but to let Cricket sleep between her legs again, the way she always had.

The second time it happened, she was barely conscious of it at first. Through long unspoken agreement, Bethany didn't venture far from the house in case the neighbors grew too used to seeing her, and thus had the opportunity to sleep in an hour or more past when everyone else had ventured out for their various money making activities.

As was her longtime habit, her hands drifted beneath the hem of her nightdress before she was fully awake. She parted her folds with the expertise born of long experience and started to flicker circles around her clit, twisting up into her own touch with a drowsy languor, with a hum that turned into a soft cry when she felt the drag of Cricket's tongue for a second time, then a third. He kept right on doing it, burying his great head against her folds as he nosed at her opening before apparently coming to a decision, because he once again dropped his paws onto her to hold her in place as she arched into him, her mouth dropping open on a soundless cry. Her hips rocked restlessly up as far as they could, her earlier satisfaction replaced with a need she hadn't ever known before, eyes snapping open wide as her spine bowed, heels pushing at the corncob mattress as she gasped with the succession of spasms wracking up and down her spine.

Cricket growled satisfaction as her hands crept up higher to spread her folds for him, easing out a broken sigh when he immediately took advantage of this by pushing his tongue deep into her cunt until her voice cracked open upon meeting the air. She tossed her head on the pillow, only just this side of begging, as Cricket pushed closer, his bulk pushing her legs up on either side of his haunches as he bore down on her, lapping at her wetness until she sobbed, until she writhed beneath him, legs creeping apart to grant him better access, until, as he had the last time, he pulled away just as she pushed over that precipice she'd been dangling over. Barely had she started to tense and seize tight before the pleasurable pressure was gone.  

She slowly dropped back down onto the mattress, breathing hard and staring at a mabari that once again seemed utterly disinterested now that he'd done what he'd wanted to do. Disappointment warred with a high, rising cry that tangled in the back of her throat until she near strangled herself on it. Thrusting aside the blankets, she hurriedly rearranged her nightdress to give at least the barest minimum nod to decency before she fled the room, bringing with her the weight of a gaze that wasn't there. This was wrong, this was ridiculous. So why had she wanted Cricket to keep going, to never ever stop? Why had she been tempted, in all honesty, to push up towards him, all of her thoughts consumed with the thoughts of that he'd looked like the last time she'd seen him mating with another dog in the yard? 

She impatiently dashed tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand and went about making herself breakfast, grateful for the quiet of the early morning, when the whole house was still except for her and, now, Cricket's heavy padding footsteps trailing after her, presumably in hopes of begging for scraps, pathetically grateful for small mercies that let her mind drift away to more the much more immediate concern of milking a determinedly grumpy goat.

The third time it happened, she both had and hadn't expected what was to occur. Had gotten caught up in thoughts of the previous times Cricket had forced his attentions on her, allowing herself, in the quiet of her own thoughts, to linger on the possibilities that might occur as she pushed herself up on her knees, the skirts of her nightdress riding up around her hips as she ground the heel of her hand hard against her clit, whining at the lack. 

Maybe it was the wet sounds that attracted him, or the smell, but the next thing she knew, there came the familiar click of claws. She had just enough time to stiffen, both dread and anticipation making her mouth dry out, and then claws settled on either side of her chest, Cricket's weight bearing her upper half towards the floor as he pushed himself onto her back. She felt something wide and blunt pushing at the joining of her legs, making her squirm, but he didn't push inside her, not quite. His every thrust of his hips, fast, faster than she'd thought to expect, glided right against the bundle of nerves between her legs, making her gasp and thoughtlessly press back into him, pushing her ass up as close as she could manage with a high, needy sound she'd not have thought herself capable of.  

In the space of a heartbeat Cricket rearranged himself on her back and shoved hard into her until he was seated to the hilt; Bethany gulped back a sob, muffled between the teeth pressed into her lower lip, head tilted to loll heavy between her arms with a whispered rush of expletives, fervent as a prayer, when the motion changed the angle so that the next time Cricket pushed hard into her cunt she saw stars, wringing out every scrap of breath she had. She let out the softest, mewling cry, half a sob and half scattered words that still didn't manage to be half to filthy as feeling Cricket's thick cock move in and out of the spread of her cunt, spattering them both with the slick of her arousal with every dragging slide home. She tried to smother herself with her teeth clamped tight around her wrist as Cricket snapped his hips, driving into her harder and faster, pulling helpless, hopeless moans out of her that were only barely muffled in time for her to hear Leandra walk into the house.

"Bethany?" She heard her call, "did you do the chores yet?"

Bethany lowered her hand to the mattress, struggled to find her breath between every thrust long enough to say in as normal a voice as she could, "Not yet mother, I've-" she shuddered, swallowed down a moan as Cricket closed his teeth around the joining of her neck and shoulders and yanked her back onto his cock hard enough that her mouth dropped open on a sharp cry.

"What was that, dear?"

Bethany struggled to regain control of herself, but Cricket was increasingly the pace relentlessly, driving her on until it was hard to piece together thought at all, much less string together a sentence.

"Bethany?" It came from right outside the door. Bethany hadn't thought to lock it, and if Leandra opened the door-

"I'm fine!" She called in a thick, strangled voice that was just this side of a moan as Cricket's claws scrabbled at her bare breasts as he heaved himself up higher on her back. "I'll be out in a minute! Please," she gasped, quieter a steady chant in time to their coupling, "please please please, don't stop, don't, don't-" She didn't even know what she was saying, just that it was impossible to hold still, impossible to be quiet, she had to move, to gasp a quiet, keening wail and press back into Cricket's every thrust until she could feel her blood start to quicken still further, signaling her impending release. 

What she hadn't expected was for Cricket's cock to start to swell inside her, making every drag of his cock in and out of her pull out a long, loud moan that cracked apart upon meeting the air into helpless, hopeless cries as she scrabbled at the bedclothes, her legs drifting further apart with each thrust.

"Bethany? Have you got someone in there with you? Sweet Andraste, child, have some decency..."

Bethany tried to quiet herself, she really did, but there was no quieting herself now, not with Cricket pounding his knot into her the way he was, the air filled with the sounds and smells of sex, and she heard her mother give a loud, despairing sigh and walk away from the door, swearing to tell her older sibling about this, but Bethany couldn't bring herself to care, not with tendrils of coiling heat spreading up her spine, forcing noises from her that shocked her with their wantonness.

It was just a few more moments after that, mabari rutting being what it was, but it felt a small eternity, Cricket's cock stretching her wide and full and open until she couldn't breathe, couldn't think, the whole world distilled down to movement and need, and then her hips were stuttering back quick and sharp, clenching convulsively tight in succession around Cricket as she gave a cry, mere moments before he slammed his hips against hers once, twice more, just before heat flooded through her. It was only as Cricket peeled himself off her back and she felt moisture dripping down her legs that she realized what had happened, that she'd let the family dog take her like- like a bitch in heat, that her mother had _heard her_ ,  and she started to sob, curling up in on herself as Cricket yawned and started to scratch at the door between herself and her mother, his cock still exposed and fair dripping with the evidence of what they, she, had done.


End file.
